1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vacuum cleaner hose and to a new method of making such a vacuum cleaner hose as well as to a new apparatus for making such a vacuum cleaner hose.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vacuum cleaner hose formed of polymeric material and having opposite ends and a plurality of annular corrugations between the opposite ends thereof, the corrugations comprising a plurality of alternating annular crests and annular valleys that are interconnected together by annular sidewalls, each valley and each crest defining a radius at the apex thereof. For example, see the Osborn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,319, and the Davidson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,429.